The invention relates to a metal plate with a screw bore which enters one side face of the metal plate and runs parallel to the plate surfaces. The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing such a screw bore.
DE-PS 624 404 discloses a metal plate with such a screw bore. This relates to a device for screwing a metal plate to a surface perpendicular thereto, which metal plate rests on the surface with an end face corresponding to the plate thickness only. A screw bore with a basic thread in the metal plate is created in that the plate is given multiple incisions and the metal strips situated between the incisions are so bent from the plate surface that a channel consisting of half walls is created into which half threads are cut. The bent-out metal strips in this case project beyond the relevant surfaces of the metal plate.